Remember
by scoob2222
Summary: Post Bourne Ultimatum Nicky finally gets what she's wanted for years. NickyBourne
1. Chapter 1

Two months, two whole months of feeling semi-safe, feeling that at least the immediate danger had passed, even if she didn't know what she was going to do or how long she was going to have to hide.

She'd gotten a job at a nearby bookstore. As the new kid she constantly got the closing shift, and this one was open until nearly ten, which meant at eleven o'clock on a Friday night she was finally heading home, feeling exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep, because she also had to go in and open at 7 the next morning.

She was pretty busy feeling sorry for herself, so busy that she didn't notice it at first, the steps behind her, they were quite, skilled, but she'd been followed enough in her short life to know when it was happening. She moved faster, tried not to make it obvious, but she could feel him getting closer. She was two blocks from her car and she reached into her bag for her keys, cursing herself for not having them out when she left the store.

When she had a block left she finally broke out into a run. She felt him gaining on her, and when she grabbed the handle of her car she thought she'd made it, but just as she'd gotten a foot in he'd grabbed her, pulling her out and tossing her onto concrete. She saw the flash of his gun and put up her hands, trying to protect herself when suddenly the gun was out of her view and so was he.

The man dis-arming him moved so fast it could only be one person: Jason Bourne.

"Get in the car," he yelled at her as he finally got a hold of the guy. She scrambled up, turned the car on, looking up just in time to see Jason break the man's neck. She stood still, and he looked up, their eyes meeting in the dim light of the streets.

Then he looked away, all business as he got in the car and said, "Drive."

&&&&&&

"Where are we going?" she asked after several minutes of quiet, "Is my place safe?"

"For now, I've been tracking him for a while, when he doesn't check in tomorrow they'll send someone else. You should get whatever you need from your place and then we need to move."

She nodded her agreement as he continued to watch that they weren't being followed.

&&&&&

It didn't take her long to pack what she'd need. She'd mostly lived out of a bag since she'd got here, most of it was clothes, some money, a couple of fake ids she'd had made and her favorite book, which contained Shakespeare's three most famous tragedies and comedies.

"Okay, I'm good," she said, realizing he was bleeding. She ran into the bathroom to get her first aid kit, she should bring it anyway. She handed him a wash cloth, before helping clean the wound and cover it.

"Why doesn't it bother you?" he asked.

"The blood? Well, I've had first aid training since---"

"No, not that, damn it Nicky you just watched me kill a man, doesn't that bother you? Aren't you afraid of me? Sometimes you seem afraid of your own shadow, but I kill someone right in front of you and you seem to consider it no big deal."

"Its not the first time I've seen you do that."

"I know, Tangiers."

"No," she took a deep breath, "That wasn't the first time either. It was—it doesn't matter, it's…you don't remember it."

He was quiet for a moment, "When?" he finally asked.

She was quiet, biting her lip, her hands wringing around each other as she tried to figure out how much to tell him, "I was…found out by one of our targets. They realized I controlled logistics for Treadstone. So, they sent someone to capture me, not kill me, because they wanted to torture information out of me. You…you came out of nowhere, again like you always do, you killed the guy. Then, you knew I was a liability for Treadstone so you went after the guy, killed him, and killed anyone who knew who I was. You kept me at your place….until it was…safe. So," she looked up at him finally, "It doesn't bother me to watch you kill people before they kill one of us."

He was silent, looking away from her for a long time. She got up, wanting to move away when she heard his voice.

"You wore my t-shirt. You didn't have any clothes, because I had to get you out of your apartment fast, so you wore my t-shirts for almost three days."

She blushed, "They were comfortable."

"You didn't wear them the whole time, did you?"

She sighed, deep and long, "No, no I didn't. You….are you remembering that now or…?"

"I dreamed it quite a few times. Once my name came back, and how I got into Tread stone, other things did too. My parents, my childhood home, why I decided I wanted to serve my country, how you twitch your fingers when you're nervous, how you always smell like strawberries," he stopped talking and looked her right in the eye, "how your legs look when you're wearing my shirt."

She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath until it shuddered out of her, "I didn't….I didn't think you'd ever remember all of that."

"I didn't really want to."

"Oh….I'm sorry."

"But, I'm…I'm glad I did. I just, don't know what it means Nicky; I just….there was always Marie, just Marie, when I first started remembering I felt like I was betraying her. I wanted you out of my head. But the dreams keep coming, and I other stuff comes back with them. All I can tell you is….I like waking up remembering what you feel like against me."

She smiled a small, secret smile at him, "Thank you."

"For what?" he said, looking confused.

"Just…" she stopped and took a deep breath, "Thank you for remembering me."


	2. Chapter 2

The legs came first, just an image of shapely legs, the upper thigh covered by the bottom of a well-worn t-shirt, and the rest naked, crossed underneath a body, sometimes stretched out straight on a bed, sometimes wrapped around his.

He doesn't know who the legs belong to, he doesn't want to know because they aren't Marie's legs, he knows Marie's legs, knows how they feel, what they look like, how perfectly they wrapped around his body.

But these new legs won't leave him alone. When he sleeps he dreams of the woman with the barely covered legs, until other things starting coming back, until he can feel her against him when he wakes up. Until the day he finally gets the complete picture and one day he wakes up and all he can see is her eyes, those eyes, those eyes that should have been as plain as their color, but instead popped, their shape, their owner making them see right through him.

Once he knew it was her, once he'd remembered her eyes the memories got out of control. He had no way of stopping them, though he tried. He went to bed every night desperately trying to picture Marie's face in his mind, only to slip into bed beside Nicky Parsons.

i It was difficult for me, with you. /i 

He thought he knew what she meant by that, imagined there was some sort of…relationship he couldn't remember. But he didn't think it was this. Didn't think he'd spent nights curled up beside her, didn't think he'd laughed with her.

i He was covered in blood and went straight to his shower, throwing his clothes in the incinerator and washing until his skin started to burn.

He slipped into bed, trying not to wake her, but soon enough her barely clothed body was rolling into his, her leg curling over his.

"Is it over?" she whispered.

"Yes, you're safe now, but you'll have to stay sharp Nicky. Any sign of something wrong, you let me know."

She nodded against his neck.

"You'll have to go home tomorrow," he told her, already preparing himself for it."

"I guess that means I'll have to put pants on." She giggled and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"I'm serious Nicky," he said, despite his laughter.

"I know," she said, "But….its not tomorrow yet." She pressed her body into his.

"No," he said, as he rolled over on top of her, enjoying the feel of her body wrapped around his, he ran a hand up one smooth leg, "It's not tomorrow yet." /i 

He didn't think he'd loved her, but as memories began resurfacing, as he remembered that she loved chocolate, hated fish, and had been scared of the her closet when she was a kid he realized he had loved her.

And worse than that he was afraid he still did.

&&&&&&

He'd kept track of her since she'd left, and he knew when she'd been targeted. Still, he'd barely made it there in time to save her, to kill the guy following her. He knew she couldn't be left on her own again. As much as he wanted to push her away, he had to deal with her, and his feelings.

He hadn't meant to tell her what he remembered, but after she'd gone there, he couldn't seem to help himself.

There first few weeks together had been awkward. He still only remembered about a fourth of their past relationship, and his entire life in general. He still felt partially like he was cheating on Marie every time he thought of Nicky….or stared at her legs.

But after a while he couldn't ignore it any longer. Nights grew long with her only a bed away, with her eyes glimmering over at him, with her mouth full and soft, and memories of the way she tasted flowing into his dreams.

They'd been traveling for four very long days when they'd finally been safe enough to stop. They'd managed to find a motel, but, of course, it only had one bed. He wasn't even sure he knew what the word cliché meant, but he still somehow knew that was one.

He'd grumbled at the manager, but Nicky shook her head and took the key, "I'm tired," she told him, and since she hadn't complained in a very long time he knew she meant it. So, he took the key and they headed for the room.

"Crap," she said thirty minutes later as she went through her bags. He stopped throwing out the remains of their dinner and turned towards her.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm out of clothes. I've got something for tomorrow but nothing left to wear. We need to do laundry."

He sighed, then went over to his own bags, noticed he had the same problem. Finally he handed her a shirt, "I'll sleep in my shorts, and we'll do laundry first thing tomorrow. I saw one around the corner."

She just nodded and went to shower.

He didn't look at her when she came out, but went straight past her into the bathroom. He took his time and when he came out the lights were out and she was in bed, on her side, eyes closed. He moved to the other side, turning down the volume on the television, he knew she slept better with it on, so he left it, settled in and closed his own eyes.

He wasn't sure what time it was when he woke up, all he knew was that Nicky had rolled at some point and was now on top of him, her legs twisting around his, her t-shirt had ridden up and he was just now realizing that she really hadn't had anything clean to wear, because there was absolutely nothing under his t-shirt.

He groaned and he'd damn well had enough of fighting her, fighting them, fighting himself and he rolled her body under his in one smooth motion.

Her eyes popped open, and she whispered his name, "David, what's wrong?"

"What did you call me?"

"I…" her eyes widened further, "I…meant Jason. Sometimes I used to call you David, so no one would suspect if they accidentally heard us talking, and…"

"I wanted someone to know my real name, someone to remember my name, who I was."

She didn't say anything, just stared at him, she let her legs relax until he was nestled comfortably between them. Her eyes were soft, trusting, letting him make the next move.

He kisses her, and it's strange, it's new and yet its not, it's familiar and as he captures her plump lower lip between his teeth he feels like he's done it a million times before.

Her hands make their way around his neck, over the muscles of his back, tracing them, and short, blunt nails leave tiny marks as she dug into his skin.

His hands knew their way over her body, slid easily under his t-shirt, pulling it off. Her feet found her way to his boxers and she pulled them off with her toes, leading him to remember just how flexible she could be.

She kissed him the second time, sealing their lips together as she pushes him onto his back. Her body moves down his, over his chest, leaving kisses as she goes. She knows where to touch him, does things he doesn't even know he likes until he wants to touch her the same way.

Sending his impatience she guides his hands back over her. He doesn't remember everything, so she shows him with her sighs and her groans how to touch her. Sensory memory comes back much faster and when he makes her come he knows the sound she's going to make before she does, knows right at the moment that her toes are curled and she's biting her lower lip until she nearly draws blood.

His thumb drags over that lip as he moves over her, slides inside of her, remembers that she likes to wrap her entire body around him when they make love that he likes to nibble on her lips.

Now, he remembers again how she feels around him, and he feels the love he's kept stomped down swamp him, and as they lay together trying to catch their breathes he rubs his nose against hers, like he knows she likes and whispers, "Nicolette," and he hears her sob against his neck.

And he finally remembers.


End file.
